1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device such that a light-emitting element is glass-sealed on a mounting substrate by using a mold.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2009-177131 discloses a light-emitting device that a light-emitting element is sealed with glass on a wiring board. The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2009-177131 is produced such that plural light-emitting elements are mounted on a wiring board, the light-emitting elements are collectively glass-sealed by hot pressing with a plate-shaped low-melting-point glass, and single pieces are formed by subsequent dicing.